


Black Hole

by honeywhiskey



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Laboratories, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outer Space, Prison, Restraints, Sexual Slavery, Slavery
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26212081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywhiskey/pseuds/honeywhiskey
Summary: Swapfell Sans is forcibly brought to Outertale, where bad things happen.
Relationships: Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> This has nothing to do with my other stories.
> 
> Anyone ever seen a bad Outertale Sans? I haven't even seen Outer with a personality.
> 
> This Outer is....bad to the bone.

In the privacy of his own mind, Razz could admit he hated his job. Being in the Royal Guard, much less the lieutenant captain was hard.

The further he climbed up in the ranks, the more disgusted he became with the corruption and the back stabbing. He was constantly looking over his shoulder.

Being the second in command also meant he was stuck with most of the paperwork, reams and reams of it documenting every action he authorized. It was SOUL crushing.

He was stressed. Rationing meant he wasn’t eating well. After a brutal training session at both the hands of Alphys and the Queen herself, Razz was exhausted.

So, maybe it could have been excused he didn’t notice the two monsters creeping up from behind.

A blow to the head knocked him out cold.

\---

Pain exploded from Razz’s skull as he regained consciousness. It felt tender which probably meant he’d been mostly healed.

He was lying on something metal and cold. He tried to touch his skull and jerked, realizing his limbs were restrained. 

This wasn’t his house in Snowdin.

“You alright there, buddy? Sorry my guys hit you so hard. They can get a little--overeager.”

Razz attempted to raise his head to look at the voice, only to be confronted with a skeleton.

Besides his brother, he’d never met another skeleton monster before. The skeleton was dressed in a blue and yellow hoodie with an extremely fluffy hood. Similarly colored shorts and star-spangled slippers completed the look. Despite the superficial similarities in height, there was a distinctive alien look to the skeleton that set him on edge. Razz didn’t like how the other skeleton was looking at him.

“Who’re you?” slurred Razz.

“Heh, you can call me Outer.”

“Why--?” Razz tested the restraints again, attempting to pull himself free.

“You’re tied down cause I can’t trust you. Standard procedure for this whole process. Makes things go a whole lot smoother.”

Outer made a hand gesture, and suddenly a black, uniformed figure jabbed a stick with a fork sparking at the end into his ribs.

Razz cried out in agony as he tried to twist his body away. After a few long, painful seconds with Razz almost blacking out a second time, the stick was pulled away. Razz could feel his whole body give an involuntary spasm as it pulled away.

“That right there was a taser. Now, I don’t like tasering people but sometimes you need to underline what you’re saying, you know?”

“Why--?”

“Here’s the easy way you can survive this: Do whatever I tell you to do. The hard way is trying to fight me. Now, it won’t be easy, I won’t lie. But after I’m done with you, you’ll be a new person, with a new purpose.”

Razz suddenly realized he was naked. Very naked. Nobody except his brother had ever seen him naked before. He had no armor, no weapons.

He tried to form a Blaster, or maybe just shove the other monster away with gravity magic, only for a different sort of pain to explode, this time back in his skull. He did black out again for a few seconds. But jerked awake with an even bigger headache. His sockets burned, and he was mortified to realize he was crying.

“Ah, you discovered the other part. You can’t do defensive magic anymore. Sorry.”

“Why are you doing this to me??”

“Well, you were picked out. My guys are real good at finding decent candidates for my special brand of conditioning. I like what I’m seeing so far.”

Outer stepped up, reaching out to touch Razz’s skull. It was instinct that drove Razz to lash out and try to bite the other monster. Outer jerked his hand away and made another hand motion.

The guard stepped up and Razz tried to brace for more pain, only to be overwhelmed by it as he was poked with the taser again. It hurt. The only monster in his world that he thought could electrocute people would maybe be Napstaton.

“Bad move. Maybe I should call you Sparky. Now, hold still this time.” Razz grit his teeth as his skull was inspected by Outer.

“That crack on the back of your skull seems to be doing better, assuming you don’t bash your own head in or something.”

Razz tried to twist away as Outer continued his probing inspection. Fingers inspected every nook and cranny of Razz’s ribs and spine. Outer even took out a measuring tape and measured his height, his pelvis, his ribcage. Razz wasn’t sure what the other monster was looking for as he felt the other monster finally CHECK him.

Finally, Outer stepped back, a smile spreading across his teeth.

“Well, we can smooth over a lot of those notches on your ribs, pretty you up some. That facial scar, though, that kind of gives you character. I’ll keep that, I think. Who wants a perfect Sans, anyway?”

“How do you know my name?”

“Easy, I’m also Sans. Just a different one. Guess you haven’t meant any others, then. Good to know. Now, I need to make some notes about what I need to bring out. I’ll also have some food brought to you. Don’t worry, things will make sense soon.”

The skeleton and his guards left the room. As soon as the door closed behind them, the restraints beeped and detached themselves. Razz jerked himself off the table and pressed himself into the corner of the room furthest from the door.

He wants to go home.


	2. Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Razz is brought into a room with mirrors.

After shivering in the cold room for an unknown period of time, Outer and his guards came back into the room.

“Stand up. We’re going to a different room.”

Not waiting for a response, defiant or otherwise, Outer waved a hand and both of the guards hauled Razz to his feet. He stumbled a bit as they began pulling him out of the room into the corridor.

Razz jerked his arms, attempting to get free, but the guards grips were firm. Razz then tried to drag his feet, only for his bones to scrabble on the metal floor. They only hauled him a little higher and held him up until he was standing on the tips of his phalanges.

Outer pressed a button by a door at the end of the corridor, and the door slid open.

The new room was larger. On one side there was another metal table, wider than the first one, complete with restraints.

On the sides of the room were mirrors. Razz felt embarrassed as he was dragged in front of one side, naked as the day he was born. He had so many notches on his bones.

“If they let you go, will you be good?” Outer said casually as he stood slightly to the side, hands in the pockets of his hoodie.

“And do what?”

“Just stand there in front of the mirror. I’ll tell you what to do next.”

Razz knew without his defensive magic, he couldn’t overpower the guards or Outer. Even if he did, where would he go?

There was no way out.

The guards stepped away, one holding the long taser, and he stood still.

“Form your ecto.”

“Ah…” Razz wasn’t sure he could.

Concentrating, his body was soon coated in a thin layer of purple magic. His small nipples were hard as diamonds on his flat chest. He also formed a cock, unable to stop himself from doing so.

“That doesn’t look very healthy. How much do you eat?”

“Rations have been tight.” He’d been so busy he couldn’t even cook properly. Some days he was so preoccupied with working he forgot to eat at all. His brother always had his greasy food at Muffet’s, and he supposed he could ask his brother to bring him something, but he never was fond of the grease.

“I can see that. Well, I can fix that at least. Maybe you’ll fill out a bit more.”

Outer took his hands out of his pockets and walked around Razz. Razz attempted to cover himself, but the bright lights and the mirrors hid nothing from Outer’s gaze. The gaze was clinical and assessing.

“I want you to form a cunt.”

“Why?”

“Because I told you to. That’s all the reason you need. Now, play nice and form me something.”

With significant effort, Razz rearranged his magic to form a cunt. He’d never really formed one before. The rare times he masturbated, he formed a cock or just stimulated his unformed magic.

Outer waved his hand and suddenly the two guards were at his back, restraining his arms. Outer stepped forward and with no warning, plunged two fingers into Razz’s folds. He didn’t probe further down for a hole, he merely inspected his clitoral area. Razz attempted to kick outwards, only to be jabbed with a taser with a lighter setting. It was a reminder of where he was. He didn’t want to be tasered again. Razz slumped a little in the firm grasp of the guards. He had no power here.

“Hm, dry. We can fix that as well. It’ll take a little work, but there’s some good bones here, heh. You’re lucky I like having a project. In the future, I want you to always form a cunt when I tell you to form something. Okay?”

Razz didn’t answer. Another jab with the light taser and he realized he was expected to give an answer.

“Okay.”

“Good. Now, I need to set up dinner. You can dispel your ectobody for now. You’ll need your energy for later. We’ll have some fun while we establish some ground rules over a good meal. Well, as good as replicator food can be. Only so much you can do in space.”

“Space?”

“Well, duh. You’re in a spaceship. My personal cruiser, to be exact. So don’t think you’ll be escaping anywhere, heh. You can’t fly it anywhere.”

A spaceship? He was in _space?_

“Hm. Guess you need some proof.” Going over to the door, he pressed a button. The lights darkened and one side of the mirrored room suddenly turned transparent, showing the surface of a planet and a vast black area of stars and galaxies. He could see some other ships in the distance. 

For a monster trapped Underground, it was the greatest thing he’d ever seen.

Razz was so in awe by the sight he didn’t even notice Outer and the guards leave the room, the door shutting with some sort of finality behind them.


End file.
